


Possession

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

 Disclaimer:  Not mine.   
Just borrowing them for awhile.  :-)

 Summary: A first time 

 Warning:  Two beautiful men having consensual sex.  If you don't like that,   
 or are under age, you know where the delete key is. 

 Thanks go to JR, without whose help this wouldn't have gotten finished.  Any   
 typos are  mine.  Hope you enjoy.  :-) 

*****   
  

Possession  


by

Heather Thornburg

 

 //Listen as the wind blows   
 From across the great divide// 

 (There is nothing I hate more than a huge thunderstorm.  We usually lose   
 power, which means no electricity or heat.  It isn't really a problem for   
 me, but Blair gets cold so easily.  The power's only been off a little while   
 and he's already shivering.)  "Hey, Chief?  Why don't you go  get your   
 pillows and blankets, while I light a fire.  I don't think the powers going   
 to be back on til morning, if then.  We might as well sleep by the fire and   
 be warm." 

 "Good idea, man."  He replied as he pulled the afghan tighter around himself   
 and headed towards his room. "I am *freezing*." 

 After lighting the fire, Jim went upstairs to get his own things.  He was   
 trying not to think of spending the whole night sleeping  next to Blair.   
 More importantly, he was wishing it was for another reason than a power outage. 

 //Voices trapped in yearning   
 Memories trapped in time// 

 (If only  I could tell  him.  But he's one of the straightest men I know,   
 always chasing anything in a skirt.  How did I manage to fall in love with   
 my best friend and partner?  When did it happen anyway?)  Coming down the   
 stairs, he saw the younger man making a nest of sorts out of the blankets   
 from his bed in front of the fire.  "Think some more would help, Chief?"  He   
 asked, laying the ones he'd brought down on top of Blair's. 

 "Sure, man.  The more the merrier.  You hungry?" 

 "Do we have anything that doesn't need to be heated? 

 "Yeah, we've got some cold cuts.   We can have sandwiches and beer." 

 "Sounds great, Chief.  Need any help?" 

 "Nope.  Just relax, man.  I'll be back in a few."  The younger man tossed   
 over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen. 

 //The night is my companion   
 & solitude my  guide   
 Would I spend forever here   
 & not be satisfied// 

 (What  am I going  to do?  I know what I should do.  Hide my feelings like   
 always.  I can't tell him.  I couldn't stand it if he were to leave.  But   
 how long can I hide the way I feel from him?  Would it be better if I told   
 him, rather than wait for him to find out by accident?) 

 "Jim? You okay?  Is something wrong?" 

 "Sorry, Chief.  Just thinkin'." 

 "I thought  you were zoning, man.  You've been staring  at the fire for ten   
 minutes.  You want to talk about it?" 

 "Nope, I'm fine.  You worry to much, Chief."  He replied with a smile,   
 taking the plate and bottle his guide  handed him.  (That's my job: to worry   
 about you.) 

 //& I would be the one   
 To hold  you down   
 Kiss you  so hard   
 I'll take your  breath  away// 

 (How many times have I put you in danger?  When all I want to do is protect   
 you, to hold you in my arms, kiss you  and tell you how I feel.) 

 //& after I'd   
 Wipe away the tears   
 Just close your eyes dear// 

 (Instead I have to watch you come home over and over again, trying  to hide   
 the  hurt you feel because some girl broke your heart, yet again.  And all I   
 can do is listen and offer you a shoulder to cry  on.)  "I'm sorry, Chief.   
 What'd you say?"  The older man asked, coming out of his thoughts. 

 "I asked if you wanted to play some cards.  What's with you tonight?  You're   
 acting like a space-case.  Is the storm screwing with your senses?"  Blair   
 asked, worried. 

 "The senses are fine.  I turned everything down when the storm started.   
 I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess." 

 "You sure you're okay?" 

 "Just fine.  Look, Darwin, it's getting late.  Why don't we call it a   
 night?"  Jim asked, moving under the blankets and holding them up for Blair. 

 "Sure, man.  Fine with  me."  The  younger man replied, scooting under  the   
 covers, and cuddling against the bigger man.  "Oh, Jim, you're toasty." 

 Smiling at the comment, Jim  wrapped his arms around his partner, simply   
 enjoying the closeness of the other man. "Just go to  sleep, Blair,"  He   
 replied softly. 

 //Through this world I've stumbled   
 So  many times betrayed   
 Trying to find an honest word to find   
 The truth enslaved// 

 (Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to trust?) Jim thought as he   
 smiled down at the younger man in his arms.  (All my life I've been hurt or   
 betrayed by those I cared for and loved.  Yet from almost the first time I   
 saw you, I felt I could trust you.  Trust you with my sanity....and my life.   
 I  wish I could tell you  that I trust you with my heart and soul as well.   
 But I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll leave, I don't think I could survive   
 that.  No, I *know* I couldn't survive it.) 

 //Oh, you speak to me in  riddles &   
 You speak to me in rhymes   
 My body aches to breathe your breath   
 Your words keep  me alive// 

 (Sometimes I think you're trying to tell me that you feel the same way I do.   
 But then you start to talk about something else, and I'm left thinking that   
 it's all in my mind.  You're everything to me.  The last thing I hear at   
 night is  your heartbeat, it's also the first thing I hear when I wake up in   
 the morning.  I could find you anywhere, just by opening my senses to  you.   
 You may think I'm not listening to you when you're talking about one obscure   
 thing or another.  But I  do.  I listen to every word you say.  I may not   
 understand it all, but I listen.  Your voice is like air to me, necessary to   
 my survival.) 

 //into this night I wonder   
 It's morning that I dread   
 Another day of knowing of   
 The path I fear to tread// 

 (Nights are my refuge.  My chance to fantasize and dream of what I can never   
 have.  Dreaming of holding you in my arms, you loving me the same way I love   
 you.  But the morning always comes far to soon, and I have to face reality.   
 The reality that I'm in love with a man who could never love me back.)   
 Opening up his senses, Jim tried to figure out what had pulled him out of   
 his mussings.  Just when he was about to chalk it up to his imagination, he   
 heard it. 

 "I love you, Jim."  It was almost to quiet even for his sentinel hearing,   
 but he did hear it.  Kissing the top of the curly head, Jim wrapped his arms   
 tighter around the younger man, and whispered before drifting to sleep, "I   
 love you too, Blair."  The last thought in his mind was that tomorrow would   
 be full of revelations. 

 //Oh into the sea of waking dreams   
 I follow without pride   
 "Cause nothing stands between us here   
 & I won't be denied// 

 The next morning Jim woke up with his guide sprawled over him like a living   
 blanket.  "Jim?"  Blair asked, not moving from his perch. 

 (Should my name sound so sexy?) "Yeah, Chief?" 

 "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

 Jim wouldn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on his fingers running through   
 the younger man's hair.  "I was afraid.  Afraid you'd leave.  I thought it   
 was better that I love you from a distance, than to tell you and lose you." 

 Waiting til Jim met his eyes, Blair replied, "Well, you thought wrong, Jim.   
 But so did I.  I thought if I told you, you'd kick me out." 

 Leaning up, Jim whispered just before meeting Blair's lips, "This is your   
 home and it always will be." 

 There was no hesitation as he explored the warm cavern of Blair's mouth.   
 His hands slidding under the barrier of cotton to randomly draw patterns   
 along the warm skin of his soon-to-be lover's back.  Through it all, it was   
 difficult to keep from zoning out on the delicious taste that was Blair. 

 Sitting up, Blair shifted in order to straddle the bigger man's  waist.   
 Grinning as he pulled his shirt off, he tossed it in the direction of the   
 couch.  Letting  Jim pull him back down, he resumed the passionate kisses.   
 Once he had thoroughly explored the expanse of Jim's mouth, Blair began a   
 downward journey, nipping and sucking his way across his sentinel's broad   
 shoulders and chest.  Sucking in a nipple, he heard as well as felt the   
 purr-groan that the action tore from the bigger man.  Looking up, he   
 couldn't help but smile at the red marks across the bigger man's chest and   
 shoulders.  "Mine."  He growled before diving for Jim's  mouth again. 

 "All yours, lover."  The older man whispered, before putting his mouth to   
 better use.  Finding his prize on the furry chest, he licked and sucked a   
 nipple until  he heard Blair moan his name.  He then licked his way to the   
 other, enjoying the subtle difference in flavor the silver ring caused.   
 With lightning swiftness, Jim reversed their position before starting to   
 work his way down his new lover's body.  Licking and kissing every available   
 surface, he tried to tell the younger man with actions instead of words just   
 how much he was loved.  Reaching Blair's waist, Jim gently pulled his boxers   
 off.  Standing Jim removed his own before striding off into the kitchen. 

 "Jim?"  Blair asked nervously as he walked off. 

 Returning, Jim smiled down at his guide, setting a bottle of olive oil on   
 the floor.  Stretching out beside the younger man, he used a single finger   
 to draw random patterns on his chest.  The silky fur that covered the soft   
 skin tickled slightly, and with each gentle stroke, a hint of musk rose from   
 the damp skin to temp his sense of smell.  Rolling over he pulled Blair with   
 him so that the younger man was sprawled on top of him.  "Love me, Blair?"   
 He asked uncertainly.  (Please say yes.  I've loved you  for so long.  Let   
 me give you this.) 

 Leaning down in order to kiss the mouth that he was rapidly becoming   
 addicted to, Blair replied softly.  "Always, Jim, always."  He then started   
 to show him just how much. 

 Moving down his lover's body, he stopped to lick and suck Jim's nipples into   
 hard aching points before continuing his exploration.  Reaching the older   
 man's cock, he placed a kiss on the head, then ran his tongue along the   
 entire length.  Hearing a strangled  moan, he looked up at the bigger man,   
 "Like that, do ya?"  He said with  a grin, before engulfing his entire cock. 

 "Please, Blair," Jim moaned, holding the oil out to him. 

 "Okay, lover, okay."  He said with a smile.  Dribbling oil on his fingers,   
 Blair gently slid one into him.  Soon he was adding more oil and another   
 finger as Jim started to  moan and writhe.  Adding a third finger, Blair   
 brushed across Jim's prostate, causing him to  yell his name.  "Blair,   
 please," he begged.  "I want *you* not your fingers." 

 "I'm coming, lover."  He replied, replacing his finger with his cock, and   
 slowly entering him.  "I'm coming."  Pausing to let Jim adjust, he leaned   
 down  and explored his mouth again. 

 Wrapping his arms around Blair, he pulled him closer, thrusting his hips to   
 encourage the younger man to start moving.  Blair began slowly at first, but   
 soon they were both panting as they spiraled closer to their peak.  Palming   
 Jim's cock, he stroked twice in counter rhythm before the older man fell   
 over the edge.  Blair followed soon after, as Jim's internal muscles gripped   
 and squeezed his orgasm from him. 

 Pulling out and collapsing on top of his lover, he whispered in a sentinel   
 soft tone, "I love you, Jim."  Before drifting into a contented sleep. 

 "I love you too, Blair."  Pulling the blankets up over their cooling bodies,   
 he wrapped his arms around his young lover, and followed him into dreams. 

 -finis-   
  

 Possession   
 by: Sarah McLachlan 

 listen as the wind blows   
 from across the great divide   
 voices trapped in yearning   
 memories trapped in time   
 the night is my companion   
 & solitude my guide   
 would I spend forever here   
 & not be satisfied 

 & I would be the one   
 to hold you down   
 kiss you so  hard   
 I'll take your breath away   
 & after I'd   
 wipe  away the tears   
 just close your eyes dear 

 through this world I've stumbled   
 so many times betrayed   
 trying to find an honest word to find   
 the truth enslaved   
 oh you speak to me in riddles &   
 you speak to me in rhymes   
 my body aches to breathe your breath   
 your words keep me alive 

 & I would be the one   
 to hold you  down   
 kiss you so hard   
 I'll take your breath away   
 & after I'd   
 wipe away your tears   
 just close your eyes dear 

 Into this night I wonder   
 it's morning that I dread   
 another day of knowing of   
 the path I fear to tread   
 oh into the sea of waking dreams   
 I follow without pride   
 'cause nothing stands between us here   
 & I won't be denied 

 & I would be the one   
 to hold you down   
 kiss you so hard   
 I'll take you breath away   
 & after I'd   
 wipe away the tears   
 just close your eyes.... 

***** 

End 


End file.
